A Walk Home I Will Never Forget
by supercrista123
Summary: zuko and jet are enrolled in ba sing se high and decide to walk home together. what happens? major fluff thats what! yaoi boyXboy jetko jetXzuko dont like dont read.


**me: hey everybody i finally have a yaoi fic just in time for super bowl Sunday. think about it. guys tackling each other :) *goes into perverted day dream* now here is my muse amber (see profile for more info on her)**

**amber: yyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy this was originally going to be a kingdom hearts fic but the jetko library needs some love**

**me: you can say that again**

**amber: yep and we own nothing**

(zuko p.o.v.)

it was an average day. soon after we landed in ba sing se uncle thought it was a good idea to enroll me in high here i am leaving the front gate of ba sing se high, walking to uncle's tea shop after a long day at school with a fake name_. why dose uncle insist on having me go to school with peasants he could of enrolled me in private school at least_. i thought but my thoughts where interupted by a familiar voice

"hey leewhere are ya heading to?" jet chimed as he ran up so he was walking next to me. yep he goes to my school. coincidence? i think not. he piratically stalks me. but he's my best friend and i really enjoy his company.

"the jasmine dragon. I'm a waiter there." i answered. i didn't really care if he knew where i worked as long as he didn't know that i was zuko

"hey i live near there, can i walk with you." jet asked_. strange he never asked to walk with me before_ i thought

"sure why not." i said and we set off to the tea shop.

as we walked though the many roads of the large city we talked about school and of our classmates. a normal conversation between best friends about how irritating the jocks are and what cheerleader we want to hook-up with. but strangely talking about girls in that way felt... wrong. but i shook it off_. its nothing _i thought simply as jet talked about how funny nerds can be.

i looked jet up and down as we went down a side street. i realized just how muscular he was, he could probably kick my ass pretty easily. my eyes stopped on his dark brown eyes. at that momentthey where glistening with enjoyment. i wished that they could always be like that for i have seen them shine with sorrow for what he has lost too many times. jet absent mindedly ran a tanned hand through his chocolate brown hair and my heart skipped a beat_. he is just so hot!... wait a sec, we're guys thats wrong! but who can resit him! _my mind argued with itself as it had many times before.

"hey lee, who do you like?" jet asked as we approached the tea shop. he just had to ask that question. the question i feared since we met on the boat_. what should i do? lie or pour my heart out on the pavement_? my mind raced. jet walked up to me. we where so close that i could feel his breath on my face. thankfully no one was aroundto see us. "because i know exactly who i love." i gasped as realization crashed over me. he loves me. and before i could reply he kissed me.

i was caught off guard but i soon began to move my lips in sync with his_. this is real. not a dream but reality! my first kiss is with jet! _my head exclaimed like a fangirl. jet's tongue licked my top lip asking for entrance; i accepted. our tongues wrestled for dominance as they explored the others mouths. i wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms draped around my waist as our kiss deepened i could taste the sparks on his tongue. everything was so new and beautiful that i was surprised that birds where not singing like my heart was. but we both needed air and we ended the kiss rereluctantly.

we where still wrapped in each others into each others eyes, drinking each othersscent. and to top the moment jet said "i love you, lee."

"i love you too, jet." i confessed and i kissed him again. not as deeply as before but just as passionate. when we ended the kiss we slowly let go of each other.

"so I'll see you tomorrow?" jet asked looking ever so innocent.

"absolutely." i confirmed.

we exchangedgoodbyes and he left to go to his house. i walked inside the tea shop floating on air_. maybe school isn't so bad _my mind reasoned. it was definitely a walk home i will never forget.

**me: yyyyaaaaaayyyyyy jetko fluff**

**amber: you said each other too much**

**me: it was adorable any way. you need to think positive**

**amber: whatever *folds arms and pouts***

**me: any way R&R Ja Ne**


End file.
